The present invention relates to a ring type binder and, more especially, to such a binder of the type that four sets of rings are formed upon closing.
Usually, the ring type binder includes turnable rods and fixed rods arranged in opposite relation thereto, which form together rings upon closing. Especially for a large-sized file, a ring type binder in which four rings are formed is used.